Lions and Sheep
by aliner-wiener
Summary: Just a little fluffy fic I decided to share! Not much of a plot, just some cutesy stuff


Dan had sensed something was off with Phil for a while now. He seemed more… reserved instead of his usual sunny self. At first, he thought nothing of it, it was probably just due to Phil being tired as Dan could hear Phil on his laptop in the late hours of the night through their thin bedroom walls. But as the weeks progressed, Dan noticed Phil got more and more subdued. He spoke less, and when he did, it was barely as loud as it usually was. The only time he ever talk louder than a mumble was when he was making a video, and even then, his voice had a strained quality to it, like he was using all of his willpower to appear his usual upbeat self.

About a month after Dan had started noticing Phil's deteriorating happiness, he really began to think about what was going wrong with his beloved roommate. What could have happened that would make Phil so down? He was a goddamn walking ray of sunshine! As far as Dan knew, he wasn't in a relationship that could have ended any time recently, nor did they have any sort of pet that could have died. He seemed fine just a few weeks ago, what the hell could have happened?!

As Dan contemplated these things, he didn't notice Phil slouch into the room and head to the door, looking as if he were about the go out somewhere. Dan heard the door open and looked up to see walking out. "Phil? Where are you going?' he called out. Phil just paused for a second, not turning around, and continued out the door, closing it lightly.

The next few hours consisted of Dan pacing around the apartment, checking the clock, and calling Phil. Each call went unanswered, and each voicemail was getting more and more frantic.

Just as Dan was about to dial 999, Phil stumbled through the door. "PHIL! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WA- Ph-Phil…?" Dan's shrill screaming was cut short as Phil just looked into Dans deep brown "Kim Kardashian" eyes. Even though it was only for a second, Dan saw all of the pain Phil had been collecting since last month. Dan was shocked into total silence as Phil walked slowly to his room. Dan heard the door close and sat on the couch behind, still shocked by the amount of misery in Phil's bluey-green eyes. He looked over to his left and noticed Phil's Mac. He narrowed his eyes at the sticker-covered laptop and contemplated opening it. What if the thing bothering Phil had something to do with the Internet? Dan quickly pulled the Mac to him and put in Phil's password. He was greeted with the comments on a video of Phil's: Phil Is Not On Fire 4. Dan's eyes widened at the nastiness of the comments

"haha Dan was so funny! I absolutely love him! Not so much Phil though. He probably uses Dan for the views. He should just stop trying LOL XD"

"LOL JUST GIVE UR CHANNEL TO DAN ALREADY YOU UGLY FAG XDDDD"

"Ew Phil's totally worse than Dan he should just delete his channel"

Dan clicked on video after video and checked the comments. Each one had some of the most awful, hateful comments he had ever seen. He checked over the tweets sent to Phil and got the same result. The pieces began to click together in Dan's mind. The sudden sadness and misery. The Internet was one of Phil's homes, and he was being ridiculed beyond belief. No wonder.

Dan quickly rushed over to Phil's room and practically threw open the door. He was greeted with Phil sitting on his bed, legs pulled up to his chest, staring at the wall, tears streaming down his face. Dan slowly crossed the room and sat on the bed inforst of Phil. His eye didnt move to meet his; they remained staring at the wall above Dan's head.

Dan picked up Phil's face from his knees and began to place feather light kisses all over his pale face, all over his cheeks, forehead and nose. Finally he ended by placing a long kiss on Phil's mouth. Dan pulled away and rested his forehead against Phil's.

"Remember, lions don't lose sleep over the opinions of sheep," he whispered.

Phil just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
